Dark Possession
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: "My darkest desire was that I would find my soulmate, and have him give me the most pleasurable experience of my life." She replied, softly. "I just didn't expect that I would be held a prisoner for four months while you 'broke' me." A series of requested one-shots about how our favorite couple possesses each other! Some rather dark, some not so! Rated M for a reason!
1. Break

**I wrote this on a dare a few months ago, and have finally had the nerve to publish it! I will warn you, it is different from my other stories, so...**

 **HEAVY SMUT! At least heavier than I usually write! :)**

 **If you don't like this kind of thing, please don't read! Thank you!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The heat from his stare made her hot with lust. She tried to deny it, but something made her want to express it out loud.

This was wrong. So wrong.

She tried to squirm in her chair, but the bindings cut into her wrists and ankles, and she couldn't move. Heat pooled between her legs, and she wished she could close them to hide the fact, but again, the bindings restrained her.

She could feel his cold eyes sparkle with mild amusement, and she wished she could turn away, but she couldn't. He had her hypnotized, and her body was forced to stay where it was.

She had heard of the darkness of the club before she entered three nights ago, but she never thought she would be subjected to this.

She shook her head, and finally lowered her eyes, shivering as he chuckled, and scooted his chair back to walk towards her.

The sounds of his boots on the floor, made her squirm, even though she could only budge a centimeter.

"Please, let me go." She whimpered, as he bent behind her ear, and she could feel his breath at the nape of her neck.

"I can't do that yet, dear one." He whispered, seductively, causing her to whimper at the sound. "You're not broken yet." He added, straightening.

"Please, I'll do anything." She cried, as he chuckled, bending over her again.

"Yes, you will." He whispered, brushing his lips over her ear, causing her to bite back a groan. "You are already sensitive, aren't you?" He asked, smiling, knowing the real reason she entered the club and why she was sensitive to his touch.

She closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip. When she had entered the club a few nights ago, she had every intention of having a good time, despite the warnings that it was a dark place, where your desires come alive, and you succumb to them, no matter how hard you fight.

And she had fought. For three days, she had fought against them. She had resisted the urge to give in to his touches, his voice, everything about the man who owned the club.

For three days, she had learned that she was special, because the owner never broke the girl, only his staff, but this time, he refused to allow anyone to get close to her.

That made her special.

His hand moved over her right breast, and she bit her lip hard as her breast firmed in his hand. She had been stripped of her clothes by the women of the club, and strapped to the chair that day, and she wished she could hide in shame.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

She whimpered, and on instinct, she rolled her head to the side. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered, feeling pleasure ripple through her as he tugged on her nipple.

He smiled, and slowly pushed his hand down to her inner thighs. "Because you fascinate me, love." He whispered, softly.

She knew she should hate him, but in her mind, she couldn't resist the urge to like him for what he was making her feel. She groaned as his fingers danced over her bare inner lips, and tried to stop her hips from arching, but she couldn't.

"Fight all you want, love, but you will give in." He whispered, huskily.

She tried to shake her head, but suddenly, lips touched her inner lips, and she cried out. How could he have gotten down there? She opened her eyes, and gasped as she saw him on his knees, and his lips were opened in a sensuous way, as he sucked on her lower lips, and she cried out with pleasure.

"Oh, God!" She cried, throwing her head back.

He smiled against her skin, and moved his tongue over her lips, twirling it around her small nub, before sucking gently.

She felt her body give in, and the part she had been fighting against slowly began to overpower her senses. She wanted him.

She knew that now. She wanted to be his, and his alone. "Please…." She whispered, as he lifted his face, before she could come.

"Please what?" He asked, placing his hands on her wrists, as her eyes opened.

She panted, and held his eyes. "Please make me come." She answered, squirming in her seat, trying to reach him.

He smirked, and traced the inside of her wrists with his thumb. "The moment you come, love, you will be mine." He stated, as she whimpered, but the whimper was out of pleasure not resisting, as it had been before.

"Whatever will please you," She whispered, her voice lowering to a seductive, pleading tone. "Please…" She added, begging.

He smiled, and stood up. "Not today." He replied, turning on his heel, and walked out of the room, leaving her there, remembering the feel of his lips on her body.

She groaned as she closed her eyes. He was torturing her, and she hated it.

 **~X~**

Day after day, he came, and brought her on the precipice of ecstasy, but every day, he left before she could attain the orgasm that she so desperately needed.

She assumed at one moment that it was just a way for him to claim her, make her his, and for a second that repulsed her, but after the second week, she loved and craved it.

He was torturing her, and she loved it.

 **~X~**

"Well, my love, are you ready for your treatments?" He asked, as he entered the small bedroom she had been placed in that night.

She smiled as he came into the light, and nodded. "If it will please you, Niklaus, then it will please me." She answered, causing him to smile at the name he told her to call him.

He moved towards her, unbuttoning his shirt, and letting it fall to the ground as he knelt down in front of her. "What will please you, my dear Caroline?" He asked, lifting his left hand to caress her face.

She had been with him for near on four months, according to him, and she knew it was wrong, but she loved him, despite the torture she had endured. Well, it wasn't torture, per se. It was the opposite. It was pleasure.

He was teaching her pleasure during the four months, and she loved it. She loved him. Every night, after the first month, she got to know him little by little, and every little thing about him made her want him, and made her want to stay by his side forever.

She searched his blue eyes, and leaned forward, grateful that the bonds had been removed, like they had been for the past few weeks. "To be yours forever," She answered, just a hair's breathe away from his lips.

He smiled, and stroked her face with his thumb. "That would please me as well, my love." He returned with satisfaction.

She smiled, and held his eyes. "Then make me yours, Niklaus." She replied, as she leaned closer.

He grasped her face, and crushed his lips to hers, causing her shiver at the contact. For the past four months, he never once kissed her lips. He had kissed her face, breasts, stomach, everywhere, but never her lips, and it made her want to come right there. "Stand up." He ordered, as she smiled, and stood before him, as he remained on his knees before her. "Whatever you do, do not fall." He ordered, as his hands moved over her legs, and separated them.

She nodded, and lowered her face to watch him as he began to kiss her stomach, and dipped his tongue between her lips, and caused her to gasp with pleasure.

"You taste divine, love." He uttered, softly, causing her to shiver with need and love.

"I'm yours." She whispered, as his teeth moved over her nub, and caused a wave to wash over her.

"Not yet, love." He whispered, causing her to smile with love in her eyes.

If someone had asked her four months ago if she loved him, she would have shivered with disgust, but after long talks with him after she had bathed from their sessions, she found the man behind the rough exterior, and that was the man who broke her.

She had known the pleasure he could bring, but she never knew the love he held for her until their talks began.

She cried his name as she felt pleasure washed over her when his tongue entered her, and pleasured her as it always did. No other man had ever made her feel this.

He smiled against her skin, and slowly stood up, kissing her skin along the way, until he stood in front of her with his hands roaming over her breasts, pulling her nipples, causing her to cry out as her eyes held his.

"Ready, my love?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and lifted her right hand, waiting for permission to touch his face. With a smile on his lips, she touched his face, and nodded. "Yes," She answered, simply.

He smiled and gently placed his lips on hers, and kissed her softly. "I have to warn you, it will be hard." He whispered, as she smiled, and pressed her body against his.

"I wouldn't have said yes, if I didn't trust you, Niklaus." She returned, as he smiled with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Lifting her in his arms, he carried her to the bed, and laid her down. Taking a moment to take off his pants, he laid down beside her. "I've wanted this for four months, Caroline." He whispered, letting his hand graze her stomach, until it caressed her face. "Ever since you walked into my club, I knew you were going to be mine." He whispered, as she smiled, as her mouth opened to nibble on his thumb.

"I felt your pull from the street." She admitted, as he smiled. "I didn't want to admit it for a long time." She added, shaking her head against the pillow.

He smiled, and leaned his head over to kiss her lips. "Admit what?" He asked, as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"That you're my mate." She answered, as he smiled with pleasure.

He moved over her, and kissed her once again. "I knew the moment I saw you." He whispered, as he positioned himself at her entrance, and felt her arms surround him.

She smiled, and arched her hips against his. "I'm yours." She whispered, as he smiled, and kissed her lips before penetrating her.

They both groaned, and Caroline felt her heart race as her dreams were finally coming true. She had found her mate. After searching for so long, she had found him.

She had entered in the club that night, trying to find the source of her yearnings, trying to find the source of what her desires were, and it had been him. Her mate. Her Niklaus.

The reason she had resisted for so long was for one simple reason: she was afraid. Afraid of the dark possession he engulfed inside her.

Afraid of the way he made her feel, and yet, it had felt so right.

As he moved within her, pushing and pulling, she felt her body sing with perfection. She smiled as her nails dug into his shoulders, and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips.

"Niklaus…" She moaned, as she arched her hips.

"Say the words, Caroline." He panted, thrusting deeper into her.

She smiled, and touched his face with her right hand. "I'm yours, forever." She panted, as she felt him delve further into, joining her soul with his.

He smiled, and captured her lips with his. "And I'm yours." He whispered, causing her to smile with joy.

"Niklaus, finish it." She whispered, arching her hips, knowing this was it.

He nodded, and felt his body contort inside her, and his soul merged with hers. She was his soulmate, and he was hers. They cried out together, and in that instant, Caroline felt a pain shoot through her body.

Klaus frowned as her face contorted with pain. "My love…" He began, as she touched his face.

"My love…" She returned, in a pained filled voice. "My soul…is…yours…" She panted, coming to fruition.

He smiled, and kissed the tear filled eyes on her face, and came with her.

A few moments later, he held her against him, and stroked her back.

She sighed, as her eyes opened, and her left hand drew circles over his chest. "Did you really know?" She asked after a moment.

He smiled, and stroked her side, softly. "The moment you entered the club." He answered, as her head lifted to catch his eyes. He smiled, and lifted his other hand to brush her blonde hair from her face. "I sensed you in that moment." He added, as she smiled.

"Four months, and we finally made it to the bed." She remarked, as he laughed shaking his head.

"You were stubborn, and refused to break, love." He returned, as she smiled.

"How could I, when fear held me." She responded, shaking her head, lowering her eyes to look at his bare chest. "Everyone knew about this club, how your darkest desires would come alive if you wanted them to, but…" She began, shaking her head.

"But?" He asked, worriedly.

"My darkest desire was that I would find my soulmate, and have him give me the most pleasurable experience of my life." She replied, softly. "I just didn't expect that I would be held a prisoner for four months while you 'broke' me." She added, moving to sit up to look down at him.

He sighed, and moved to sit up against the headboard. "I couldn't risk you leaving, Caroline." He began, shaking his head. "That was the only way, I could be sure of you staying close by." He added, as she lowered her eyes to his chest once again. "I would have wooed you, Caroline, but that's not who I am, and that's not what you expected." He responded as she remained silent. "Is it?" He asked, as she slowly shook her head.

"No, it's not." She remarked, lowly. "But I'll admit that those nights we just talk…" She began, lifting her eyes to his. "I enjoyed them." She added, as he smiled, and caressed her face.

"I enjoyed them too, Caroline." He responded, smiling. "I didn't just want to 'break' you, love; I wanted to win your love." He added, as she smiled.

"You succeeded." She returned, as his eyes searched hers.

"Did I?" He asked, lifting his brows.

She nodded, and leaned forward. "I love you with all my heart, and I'm yours until I draw my last breathe." She answered, smiling. She lifted her hand to his face, and caressed his scruffy cheek. "My Alpha male." She whispered, as he smiled, and leaned forward.

"My Alpha female." He whispered, as she smiled and captured his lips with hers.

As the night rolled on over the club, everyone breathed a sigh of contentment for inside the club walls, the owner had finally found his mate, an Alpha girl by the name of Caroline Forbes, and for the years to come, the club remained the same with only a few changes.

As Caroline discovered, the club wasn't created to fulfill dark desires. It was created for people to find their true mates, and she had found hers.

The 'breaking' that she endured, she discovered was part of the ritual for the Alphas. It was to determine if she and Klaus were the perfect match, if they could set each other's soul on fire with love and lust, and they had passed.

They were perfect for each other, and for anyone who asked or speculated…she was his.

She was his Alpha female, and he was her Alpha male. They were perfect.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I had thought about making this a short series of one-shots, but I'm not sure! If you have any ideas about one-shots that would work for this category! Let me know! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! This was an adventure to write!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Elevator

**Since the first one was well received, I thought I'd continue this series of one-shots. Although I will say, the first one was written on a bet, and halfway through, my friend wanted me to make it Klaus and Caroline, which is why they are OOC in the first one! I apologize.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Anger could not express what she was feeling at that moment. Hitting the down button for the fifth time in thirty seconds, she folded her arms over her chest, and tapped her stiletto foot impatiently.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her, and she felt her body come on alert. She knew without turning around who it was. "Get the hell away from me." She stated, in a ground tone.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Not until we discuss this." He remarked, moving to face her.

She moved her eyes away from his face. "There is nothing to discuss, Mr. Mikaelson." She remarked, firmly. "You know, the girls down at the agency warned me that you would be difficult, but this…" She began, shifting her eyes to his. "I can't work like this." She added, shaking her head, just as the elevator doors opened.

She pushed by him, ignoring the feel of electricity from his person at her touch, and stepped inside the elevator. She pushed the ground level button, and lowered her head, her feelings threatening to break through, but she refused to let them. She was humiliated enough for one day.

She tensed when a hand came through the closing doors, and she shifted on her feet, trying to get as far away from him as possible as he entered the elevator.

"Caroline, this is not something you can just ignore." He stated, as the doors closed.

She clutched the purse strap on her shoulder, and kept her head downcast. "What part of 'get the hell away from me', don't you understand?" She demanded, jerking her head to catch his eyes.

He growled lowly at the fire emanating in her eyes, and jerked his head to the doors as they opened and the patrons outside, stepped back. They knew not to mess with him, not when he conveyed anger like an oil rig.

He turned back to her, and stepped closer. "The only reason you're upset is because you felt it too, Caroline, and you won't admit it." He muttered his voice low and husky.

She shivered, involuntarily at his words, his voice making her hot with pleasure. No, she wasn't going to give in. "I felt nothing but disgust." She stated, shaking her head, watching the elevator slowly countdown the numbers from the 30th floor, trying to ignore the urge to grab him and kiss the hell out of him.

He smirked, and stepped closer to her, as she continued to step back, until she was trapped against the wall with his hands gripping the railings behind her. "No, you felt the urge too." He whispered, watching her swallow, and avoid his gaze, or at least tried to. "You want to have your feathers ruffled, Ms. Forbes, and you want me to do that." He added, leaning forward.

She shook her head, but it was futile as his lips crashed onto hers. She felt her body ignite under his touch, and despite the urge to push him away, she couldn't find it in her to do just that. Instead, her hands grasped his on the railing, and she pushed her body against his. God, it felt delicious to kiss him.

She tilted her head to the side, and opened her mouth at his silent request, and let his tongue enter her mouth in the most sinful way. Her body felt as if it was burning, and nothing she could do was calming it down.

She let out a moan, and grasped the front of his button down shirt with her hands.

He pulled back, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Slowly, her eyes opened, and caught his.

Nodding his head, he pushed the stop button on the elevator, and took out a key from his pocket.

"Mr. Mikaelson, what…" She began, but his lips caught hers, silencing her words.

He turned the key underneath the button, and dropped it on the floor. Taking her completely in his arms, he lifted her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. As his lips moved to her neck, she wanted to say that this was wrong.

She had only started working for him two months ago, but the second she walked in the office, she felt the electricity she had never felt before, which caused her to reject him, and snip at him, only as a defense.

Until this morning, when he proposed they have sex in his office, to get each other out of their systems, she had realized she couldn't take it anymore. Trouble was she didn't want to get out of his system. She wanted in. During those two months, she had fallen in love, though she wouldn't admit it. Just like he said, but for another reason he never thought of.

Now here she was, giving in to him, after two months of fighting the urge, and though it should have felt wrong, it felt so right.

Her hands touched his bare skin as she ripped the buttons off, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

"You're going to pay for that, love." He muttered, sitting her on the rail, pushing her against the wall. His hand moved up her pencil knee skirt, and began to fondle her through her underwear.

She gasped, and let out a moan, not ashamed for the first time in her life. "Mr.…" She began, just as his fingers pushed the fabric aside, and touched her where she dreamed of for weeks.

"Call me Klaus, love." He whispered, pushing his finger lightly, teasingly, inside her.

She jerked her hips, and let her head fall back against the wall, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Say it," He added, curving his finger inside her, feeling her surround him like it was meant to be.

She moaned, and opened her eyes to gaze into his. "Klaus," She whispered, panting.

He groaned, and crushed his lips against her, taking her with a force that shook them both, as they began to rip the remainder of their clothes off, until they were bare against each other.

He licked his lips, as he pulled back enough to gaze at her perfect form. Her skin glowed with the light tan, and her legs fit the build of a jogger, and her abs were firm, yet still soft to his touch. Her hair, which was usually in a bun, fell down over her shoulders, and he thought there was nothing sexier or more beautiful than that.

"You are perfection, love." He replied, with darkness lining his words.

She shivered, and hesitantly touched his chest, all the way down to his hips. "So are you." She whispered in her haze.

He smiled, and pulled her close to kiss her, as if he couldn't get enough of her mouth, her tender, soft, yielding mouth.

She arched against him, feeling his shaft hit her stomach, but she didn't care. Her hands moved up to his hair, and threaded in his curls. She didn't care if they could be heard. She didn't care about anything, except becoming his.

She felt her back hit the cold doors behind her, and her hands were lifted above her head. She moaned as he feasted on her neck, sucking, licking, and nibbling on the tender skin.

He traveled down to her breasts, and kissed each one, blowing on the hardening nipples. She cried out at the tenderness of it, and felt heat pool between her legs as he took one of her breasts in his mouth, and began to suck, gently, and then nibbled.

She moaned his name, feeling her legs shake as she stood there while he feasted on each of her breasts, marking her as he did so.

Her arms fell to the frame of the doors, and pressed against them, as he traveled down her body, leaving behind nibbles and love marks along with tender caresses that she didn't believe she would ever forget.

His hands spread her legs apart, and she bit her bottom lip as his lips touched abdomen, and his fingers spread her bottom lips apart. Her eyes rolled, and she almost closed them as he blew gently on her nub, and leaned forward for a taste.

She wanted to move. She wanted to thrust her hips, but his hands kept her hips still as he feasted on her. She had never felt anything like this before, and she loved it, almost as much as she loved him.

His tongue moved in an artful and sinful way up her bottom lips, and she cried his name, arching her neck back.

Stars flashed behind her eyes, and she almost blacked out, feeling his hands touch her face, causing her to open her eyes.

He smiled, and his devilish charm shown in his eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, though the words came out breathless.

He smiled, and leaned forward to brush his lips over hers, before leaning over to nibble her ear. "As a matter of fact, I am, love." He whispered in her ear, smiling as she shivered against him. "You're going to become mine, Caroline." He began, trailing his hand down her body to the apex of her thighs. "As I have become yours," He continued, pulling back to stare into her eyes. "I'm going to fuck you here and now, until you will think of no one else but me." He added, as she licked her lips.

She let her arms fall slowly to her side, and she leaned further towards his body. "What's stopping you?" She asked, as his smile widened.

He shook his head. "Not a damned thing," He muttered, before slamming his lips against hers, and picked her up, only to lay her on the elevator floor where their clothes lay.

Their mouths fought for dominance, but they loved it, for neither wanted to win that game, not really. Her legs lifted, and surrounded his waist, just as he pulled back, and the necklaces he wore hit his and her chins.

She smiled, and grasped them, pulling on them, until he was kissing her yet again, and his shaft was aligned with her entrance. "Fuck me, Klaus." She whispered, against his lips. "Make me yours." She added, and cried out as he entered, swift and naturally.

No words were needed, and none were spoken as the pleasure from the joining caused them both to cry out with "Ah's," and "Damn's".

He pushed inside her, loving the feeling, he knew was going to be perfect all those months ago, and pulled back, only to slam inside her once again, rocking them both, knowing they were rocking the elevator.

It was rough. It was hot. It was animalistic combined with the kind of love Caroline had only dreamed of. The sound of his grunts and slickness of their flesh sliding across each other, made her hotter than ever. No other man turned her on like this, and none would ever compare to the man inside her now.

Her nails raked along his back, digging into his flesh slightly, but neither cared. His right hand moved down to cup her left leg, and brought it up higher on his hip.

She cried out his name, and felt him go deeper inside her, claiming her like no other had. "There, oh God, there…" She cried, her mouth opened, and she couldn't stop the cries of ecstasy from her mouth.

He smiled, and moaned, loudly, knowing they were near the end of their joining, but didn't want it to end. "Look…at…me…Caroline." He moaned, as her eyes opened, and the sexual haze mixed with the other emotion he loved seeing in her eyes, focused on his. "I want to see you come apart, love." He remarked, pushing harder inside her.

Her chest lifted as she panted, and she smiled, and moved her hands to his hips, holding him there, loving the feel of him inside her, claiming her, marking her, never wanting to let it go. She couldn't back the cry of complete ecstasy as he hit her in a special way, and let feeling of happiness fill her to her soul.

She cried his name, and arched her back and hips, feeling him come inside her, but watched as his eyes darkened with joy and desire as he did so.

He collapsed on top of her, bearing most of his weight on his forearms. He lifted his head, and kissed her cheek, gently. "You're mine, Caroline." He whispered, kissing her lips.

She smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair. "Is that so?" She asked, in a teasing tone.

He chuckled, and lifted his head. "You were mine when you walked into my office two months ago. I just didn't know how…" He paused, as she kissed his lips.

"You told me now." She whispered, shivered as their hips moved in unison. "Besides, I wasn't going to quit." She confessed, remembering yelling it to him when he propositioned her in the office. She smiled when his eyebrows lifted. Shrugging her shoulders, she ran her nail down his chest. "I only said that because I…" She began, lowering her eyes.

He smiled, and lowered his head to kiss her lips, bringing her eyes to his when he pulled back. "I know. I've known for about a month now." He whispered, as her eyes held his.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "You are horrible, Mr. Mikaelson." She remarked, with mock rage.

He chuckled, and touched her face with his right hand. "Am I really, Ms. Forbes?" He asked, as she leaned into his hand. Her eyes brightened with the teasing, and his heart warmed at the sight. "How about I make it up to you?" He asked, moving his hips over hers, causing her to moan.

She bit her lip, and her nails bit into his chest. "How?" She asked, panting.

He smiled, and brushed her hair off her face. "By loving you until you can't walk and I'll have to carry you home with me." He whispered, as she shivered underneath him.

She smiled, and placed her left hand on his scruffy face. "Now that I'll accept." She returned, as he smiled, and continued loving her on the floor of the elevator.

Two hours later, the patrons of the building were relieved when the elevator started up again, but they had to wait until it went up to the 30th floor before they could use it. Not that they minded, about half the building were collecting the money they won on the bet.

As Klaus and Caroline arrived to work the next day, no one doubted what had happened between them in the elevator.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope this one was a little better! I have no idea where it came from, but I needed a break from trying to finish up one of my stories, "Butcher's Wife."**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have requests about any sexual encounters you want me to write or what have you. (I know, this is very strange request.) Let me know!**

 **Next One: Ghosts (Couldn't resist!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Ghosts

**This took longer than I had planned, but I just couldn't stop writing! Hope you approve!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **DESCRIPTION: Klaus and Caroline are forced to stop at an old abandoned house, and end up having a ghostly encounter that changes their lives for the better.**

* * *

They had a love that was forbidden, so they were cursed, cursed to never touch each other ever again.

At least until they arrived.

 **~XXX~**

The sun was fading in the distance, shadowing the three story house, giving it an eerie look, and yet it still seemed inviting, or at least seemed like a safe shelter for the wandering pair emerging from the road.

"What did you think was going to happen?!" The blonde woman shouted, glaring over her shoulder as a sandy brown haired man jogged after her.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that this would happen?" He asked, a strong, polished British accent radiated from him.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "You could have let me drive a car from the airport instead of 'insisting' that you come and pick me up." She answered, roughly.

"Oh, come on, Caroline, how would it look if I let you rent a car from the airport when you are supposed to be my guest this weekend?" He asked, throwing his arms out.

She whirled around, and poked his chest with her right pointer finger. "I never asked for this, Niklaus!" She shouted, pushing him once more, just as thunder began to roll above them. "Oh, perfect, stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with a man who didn't fill up the car with gas, and it's about to rain." She paused, lifting her arms up in the air. "God, I hate you right now!" She shouted towards him, before turning, and caught sight of the house. "Oh, please let there be a phone." She added, turning on her heels, and headed towards the house.

Klaus shook his head, and sauntered after her, hoping that this weekend would get better. All he wanted was to spend some time alone with her, to make her see that marrying that twerp of a Lockwood was a huge mistake. Unfortunately, that plan had gone south when his car broke down, (rather suspiciously), a mile down the road.

He had filled the car with gas, he was sure of it. He had even had the engine checked that same week. So there was no reason why it had broken down.

No logical reason, anyway.

Caroline shook her head, as she marched up the stairs to the porch, and lifted her hand.

"Caroline, I'm sure nobody lives here." Klaus remarked, following her up the stairs.

She rolled her eyes, and banged on the door once more. "Hello! Anybody in there!" She shouted, continuing to bang.

Klaus huffed in aggravation, and turned the doorknob, opening the door.

She lowered her eyes, and then lifted her head to glare at him. "What the hell?" She demanded, as he shrugged.

"This house has been abandoned for years, Caroline. I tried to tell you that." He remarked, firmly, just as the clouds broke through, and the rain poured down outside.

She huffed, and marched into the house, and let her eyes widen as she took in the huge interior. "Oh my…" She whispered, moving around the large rooms.

Klaus watched as she slowly moved around the house, her fingers delicately roaming over the covered furniture, and finally moving to the fireplace.

He lowered his eyes, and closed the door, before following her to the living room. "There might be some firewood in the back. I'll go, just make yourself comfortable, if you can." He stated, roughly, walking towards the back of the house.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. She fingered the ring on her left hand, and shifted on her feet. When Tyler had proposed, she had been elated, but not in the way that a woman should be. She was happy because she wasn't going to spend her life alone, no matter how much she loved another.

She turned her head towards the back, and felt her heart twinge in her chest. When Klaus had invited her to visit him this weekend, she jumped at it, mainly because he was her best friend, and also because…she loved him.

She hated that she snapped at him earlier, but at the time, all the aggravation from the engagement, the argument with Tyler, and her feelings, just came to a boil, and she couldn't control her tongue.

She shook her head, and began to unveil the furniture, hoping it would make the house more complacent as the rain began to beat down harder.

Klaus returned a few minutes later, and smiled at the cozy little area Caroline had prepared. "I leave you alone for a few moments, and your OCD comes to a head." He remarked, as she sent him a little smile.

"Well, the furniture needed a little breather." She returned, motioning to the love seat, a rocking chair, and a coffee table.

He smiled and moved towards the fireplace, with the load of firewood in his arms. It took a few minutes before the fire was blazing, lighting the room around them, as they settled in for the rest of the afternoon.

Caroline stared into the fire, as she stood in front of it, and felt her blood race at the wild flames within the hole. Her body began to relax, and slowly she became entranced over the movements of the flames, making her feel wild and impulsive, though she not why.

The storm outside carried on in a violent way, making her feel grateful that the car did break down on the way to Klaus' fall cottage.

"Why did you invite me?" She asked, breaking the trance and silence of the fire.

Klaus lowered his eyes, and leaned back in the loveseat with his right arm thrown over the back. "It doesn't matter." He answered, lowly.

She turned from the fireplace, and studied him. "Klaus, this is me, you're talking to. I know you better than anyone, and you're hiding something. What is it?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders as her arms crossed over her chest.

He shook his head, and kept his eyes downcast. "Can't I just invite my best friend to my house for a weekend before she ties the knot with her…true love?" He asked, though the pause in the last words gave her small hope.

She shook her head. "You never do anything without motive, Klaus." She stated, her lawyer degree coming out for a moment.

He smirked, and she saw his dimples taking form, and she shivered inwardly at the sexiness of the look. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an image flash by. She turned her head quickly, and felt a chill run down her spine at the thought that someone or something was watching them.

"Did you see something?" She asked, shaking her head towards the far opening.

Klaus shook his head, and watched as she started walking towards the opening towards the dining room. "Caroline," He called, standing up, and started to follow her.

He stopped when he found her staring into a small bedroom. "Caroline?" He asked, stepping towards her.

She hummed, and slowly turned around. The look in her eyes caused him to stop mid-step. "Caroline can't come to the phone right now." She responded, stepping forward, and placed her hand on his chest. "And soon neither will you, but don't worry, it's only for tonight." She remarked, stroking his chest.

He grabbed her hand, and searched her eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, as her eyes faded.

She smiled, and stepped back. "My name is Maria, or was before I died, along with my love." She answered, her smile fading.

He swallowed, and stepped forward. "Release her, now!" He growled, watching her smirk with a serious glare.

"Not yet," She remarked, stepping back, with a sorrowful look on her face. "I truly am sorry to do this, but this is the way it must be." She added, lifting her hands to her face.

Suddenly, a tall man appeared in front of Klaus, and he had to stagger back in disbelief. The man had a sorrowful expression on his face, and slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry." He remarked, moving forward, before Klaus could run away, and entered his body.

Caroline stepped forward, and tears filled her eyes. "My love," She whispered, in a cracked tone.

He turned around, and lifted his hands as he became adjusted to the body he was occupying. "Maria…" He whispered, lifting his eyes to hers, and she smiled.

"Jack…" She whispered, as they embraced each other, both wanting this moment to last forever. "I thought I would never feel you again." She cried, holding onto him.

"We can't stay in their bodies, my love." He whispered, pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

"Jack, I want to feel you. All of you…" She began, but he silenced her with his finger.

"We can't, Maria." He interrupted, firmly. "I sense that he loves her just as much as I love you, and this would be taking away from them." He added, as her eyes drifted down. "Let them have their moment." He requested, as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I won't let go, but I'll let her take control." She acquiesced, softly.

He smiled, and caressed her face. "Agreed," He remarked, as his eyes dimmed, along with hers, and Klaus regained control. His eyes searched Caroline's curious gaze, and he lowered his hand to her upper arm. "What?" He began, but her head shook.

"She's lonely." She whispered, lowering her eyes. "She loves him, but couldn't touch him." She added, lifting her eyes at the last words. "She can't love him." She finished, heartbrokenly. "Klaus…" She whispered, shaking her head.

He inhaled, deeply, and lowered his eyes to her hands, which were beginning to stroke his chest through his shirt. "Caroline…" He whispered, as their eyes caught once again.

"I can't…" She whispered, shaking her head. "I want you, Klaus. She wants him." She added, as he swallowed. "Don't you feel it?" She asked, as he finally nodded.

"I feel it, love, but we can't…" He answered, hating that this was making him full of desire, but loving it.

"Why can't we?" She asked, her mind becoming muddled in a desired filled haze. She didn't say another word as her lips crashed on his, and the passion fueled by the ghosts inhabiting them, and their long desire for each other, burned brighter and hotter than ever.

He wanted to fight against the urge, mainly because this wasn't the way he imagined it going, but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't, and he found he didn't want to.

Picking her up, he carried her out of the room, and headed towards the fireplace, and sat down in the love seat with her legs straddling him.

Their lips moved over each other with a battle of lips and tongues as each tongue plunged into the other mouth, sending shivers through the other, as her hands moved through his hair, and his hands pulled up her shirt, separating from her jeans, touching her skin, her velvet, perfect skin.

He moaned into her mouth, just as she did, and they felt the hum of approval from the spirits residing in their bodies. He pulled from her mouth, and began to place hot, wet kisses down her throat.

"Klaus…um…" She moaned, beginning to rock her hips over his, feeling the heat building between her legs.

He hummed, and pulled back, watching her pull her shirt over her head, and dropped it on the floor behind her. "Perfection," He whispered, rubbing his hands over her perfect mounds, covered by the thing bra.

She shivered, and arched underneath his touch, a seductive smile gracing her face. "Oh, take it off." She moaned, as his hands moved behind her, unhooked her bra, and smiled as it fell into their laps. "Touch me, Klaus. Please…" She moaned, as the smile on his face became unmistakable.

He leaned forward, and took one of her breasts in his mouth, causing her to cry out with pleasure. She held onto his shoulders as his tongue moved over her nipple, and then felt his teeth nibble lightly. She was on the precipice of ecstasy just from him sucking on her breasts, and she didn't want to jump off, not yet.

She could here Maria in her mind, moaning as she did, and that lit her body on fire even more. She felt Maria's love for Jack, which was why she had let her join with her, if only to be with her love just one night.

 _Both our loves,_ Maria moaned in her mind.

Caroline smiled, and corrected her thought, both their loves. For she loved Klaus, and though, she had hoped he would make a move, she found that he was being stubborn, so why not let her body be inhabited by a ghost, who wants the same love as she did.

She let her head roll back, as she went on the brink, and clutched at his shoulders. How could she come when he was just loving her breasts? She didn't know, nor did she care. All she cared about was screaming his name, while Maria screamed Jack's, and collapsed in his arms.

Klaus had watched her come undone, on top of him, and he couldn't feel more pride at the knowledge that he had given her that pleasure.

He brushed her hair away from her face, and smiled as she leaned against his hand. She turned her face, and gently kissed the palm, sending shivers down his spine. "I have dreamed of this for years, love." He whispered, as her eyes opened, and caught his.

She smiled, and leaned forward to brush her lips across his. "So have I." She returned, pulling on his dark Henley. "Take it off, Klaus. Now." She ordered, pulling back as he smiled, and pulled his shirt off, and tossed it on the floor, just as she slide off his lap, and pulled her jeans down her legs, and waited for him to do the same.

He smiled, showing off his desire in his eyes, and pushed his jeans down, with her help, and smiled even more when she crawled on top of him, settling down with only the barrier of her panties and his boxers in the way.

For the moment this was enough, as his hands moved through her hair, and he kissed her with reckless abandon.

Their hands moved over their bodies, neither one wanted to break contact, as they began to rock their hips against each other.

His fingers made it to the crevice of her clit, and began to stroke her through her underwear. She moaned into his mouth, and arched her hips forward, wanting more contact, needing more.

Her nails bit into his chest just as his fingers were inserted inside her, and she broke the kiss to cry out his name.

"God, yes!" She cried, as he massaged her with his fingers. "Feels so good!" She cried in a panted breath.

He smiled, and pulled her closer with his free hand, and whispered in her ear, "Wait until I'm inside you completely, Caroline."

She shivered, and came once again around his fingers, loving the sound of absolute possession. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, lifting up enough for him to have enough room to slide his boxers down his legs, but he couldn't wait for her.

With both hands, he ripped her underwear, and threw them over his shoulder, thanking Jack for his assistance before taking in her naked, body.

"Oh, my Caroline, you are…" He paused, as his hands raked over her body with a smile that she knew was a hunter smile. He lifted his eyes to hers, and searched them, and saw something that he never thought he would see with her, but had hoped.

"Love me, Klaus." She whispered, tears coming into her eyes. "Love me like Jack loves Maria. Please…" She added, in a crying tone.

He smiled, tenderly, and caressed her face with his right hand. "I'll love you until I die, Caroline." He whispered, taking her mouth with his, and guided his shaft to her entrance at the same time.

They both cried out as the joining rocked them, and they pulled apart to capture each other's eyes.

Caroline smiled, and began to rock above him, taking him in, and couldn't resist moving her gaze down to their joining. Heat filled her body as she watched him slide in and out, and she couldn't contain her movements as they hastened faster, and rougher.

The sound of rain hitting the roof, made her aware that they were alone, and that turned her on even more. The engagement was forgotten, as she slid over Klaus, just as his mouth captured one of her bouncing breasts.

"You taste divine, love." He muttered, letting out a groan, and couldn't contain the pleasure erupting from within him.

She smiled, and leaned down to nibble on his ear. "You feel divine, my love." She whispered, taking Maria's words, and made them her own.

He paused, and pulled back, gazing into her eyes. "Am I?" He asked, as they slowed down for only a moment.

She smiled, and touched his face, letting Maria have a say as well. "I love you." She vowed, as their voices combined, and Klaus knew that it wasn't just Maria saying it, but Caroline as well.

Moving to stand, he kept them joined as Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist, and he moved to the back room where the bed had been seen previously, and laid her down on the comforter.

At that moment they didn't care about the dust or the lack thereof, as he laid on top of her, and preceded to thrust deep inside her.

She moaned and arched beneath him, loving the feel of him sliding in and out, and his breath against the nape of her neck. This was perfection. This was something far deeper than she ever imagined.

"Klaus…please…" She cried, letting her nails bite into his shoulders, marking him, making him hers.

He smiled, and captured her lips with his as he began to thrust harder, feeling Jack's continued energy pulsing through him.

Their hands caught and threaded through each other. Lifting her arms above her head, he held her hands in his as they continued to rock on the iron bed that squeak with each movement.

Their moans, the sound of their skin sliding against each other, the bed squeaking with each thrust, were the only sounds in the old house, and seemed to be drowned out by the thunderstorm hammering outside.

Caroline arched her hips underneath his, straining to get closer, wanting nothing more than to complete the possession she knew only he could give her.

Klaus shifted his hips, and in one powerful thrust, with the help of Jack, they came with a force that shook them to the core and caused him to collapse on top of her in pure exhaustion.

In that instant, they realized Jack and Maria had left their bodies, but they didn't seem to mind, as Klaus lifted up, and detangled his left hand from hers, to touch her face. "Did you mean it?" He asked, through his exhaustion evident in his words.

She smiled, and moved her free hand to touch his scruff covered face. "Every word," She answered, causing him to smile.

"What about Tyler?" He asked, as her eyes sparkled with love and satisfaction.

She shook her head against the pillow, and moved her left hand in front of him. With one quick movement, she slipped the ring off her finger, and tossed it across the room, not caring for the moment where it landed. "What about him?" She asked, cocking her brows, as he began to laugh and shake his head.

"He's going to be disappointed." He whispered, loving the feel of her body underneath his, still locked together.

She shrugged, and smiled. "He'll understand, and if he doesn't, I don't care. I have you, and that's enough." She remarked, coyly.

He smiled, and nodded. "Do you now?" He asked, playfully.

She nodded, and pushed him over until he flat on his back, and she straddled him, loving that they were still joined intimately. "Yes, I believe I do, as you have me." She whispered, leaning forward and caught his lips.

He chuckled against her lips, and ran his fingers through her hair. When she pulled back, he searched her eyes. "I didn't plan this, Caroline." He began, but stopped when her finger touched his lips.

"I know, Klaus." She responded, moving her hips, seductively, starting the fire between them again. "Though, I do believe that you wanted to sleep with me this weekend, didn't you?" She asked, raising her brows as he sat up, causing her to moan at the sensation.

He brushed his lips over her taunt breasts, and hummed. "Damn straight." He answered, as she smiled, and they couldn't hold back anymore.

Lifting her eyes to the painting above the bed she smiled, before her mind became overwhelmed by pleasure and love. "Thanks, Maria." She whispered, knowing Klaus understood, as he murmured in agreement.

After the weekend ended, they discovered the truth about the house, how two lovers met their fates at the hands of a jealous woman, and they were forever cursed to reside in the house that they loved and lived in, never to touch unless they possessed two people with the same form of love they had for each other.

Those two people, as it turned out, couldn't have been better suited, for as Klaus signed the papers a few weeks later, he took the keys from the real estate agent, and handed them to his fiancée, who kissed him into oblivion, grateful they now owned the house they had found each other in.

Despite having been possessed by ghosts.

Oh, and as for Jack and Maria, they had been set free by the love of Klaus and Caroline, and now resided in paradise, but were always remembered by the two lovers, and even named their twins after the two lovers who brought them together.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I struggled with certain parts of this installment, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

 **I wrote this in honor of Halloween! Hope you enjoyed it, again! Though I don't think it was all that dark, but anyway... :)**

 **Next Installment: Yes, Mr. Klaus (A requested Teacher one-shot!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	4. Yes, Mr Klaus

**Hope you enjoy this edition! It was requested, but I can't remember who requested it! My apologies!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

 **Description: Klaus and a former student get at odds, and a little hot when they return to his office. :)**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"I want to see the revised paper on my desk by tomorrow afternoon, is that clear?" He stated to the near scared student in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Klaus." He remarked, his voice shaking, before he rushed out the door.

Klaus shook his head, and turned his head to the young woman still sitting in the class room. "Can I help you?" He asked, his voice sounded irritated, as she stood up, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders, and the pencil thin dress shaped her figure to the point where his mouth watered.

"You could have gone a little easy on him." She remarked, stepping closer to him, as he swallowed, once again at her voice.

He shook his head, and picked up the rest of his papers, getting ready to leave the classroom. "They've had almost two months to do this assignment. I think I was justly fair in my actions." He stated, lifting his eyes to hers as she stopped in front of his desk.

"I'm not saying you weren't, Klaus, but you could have been a little gentler in your words." She remarked, lowering her voice so only they could hear.

He straightened, and glared into her eyes, before walking around the desk, and came almost nose to nose with her. "I have a reputation, Caroline. If I don't act on that, then the students will think that I have gone soft." He replied, roughly.

She shook her head. "No, they will think that you are a caring man, as I sometimes think." She returned, holding his eyes.

He smirked, and shook his head. "My teaching techniques are not up for discussion, Caroline." He stated, firmly.

She shook her head once again. "No, but your attitude is." She remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He scoffed, and turned on his heel to walk out of the classroom, leaving her behind, or so he thought.

One of the perks of having tenure at a University is the choice of office, and having the choice to have a bigger and quiet office was a choice he loved. He relished the privacy he received from the office at the end of the hall, and loved the fact that it was late afternoon, and no one was around. How he loved his privacy.

"Don't you dare think this conversation is over!"

He groaned, and set his papers down on his desk, and turned to find her closing the door behind her, and crossed the office to face him head on. "That was the point of me walking away, love." He stated, leaning against the desk in a masculine way.

She rolled her eyes, and tried not to focus on the way his biceps appeared through his semi-tight shirt, and the way his jeans fit him in all the right places.

Almost two semesters ago, she had met Mr. Klaus, and since that first meeting, she had fought the urge to push him on his desk and ride him until they couldn't walk. She had fought it for so long, that the second she graduated, they couldn't hold back, and spent three days stuck in his office, his apartment, and his car, consummating their burning feelings.

She moved her eyes to the desk where they had first consummated the burning lust between them. That night, after her graduation with a degree in business, she had the perfect present given to her. Klaus Mikaelson on the desk, pounding into her, owning her, like they had both wanted since the moment she walked into his classroom.

Klaus moved his eyes to the desk, and smirked, as he realized what she was remembering. He pushed from the desk, and moved towards her in a predatory manner.

Since that night, he and Caroline had grown closer, and had even confessed that they had something more than friendship, something way more than it, and more satisfying. He moved beside her, pushing a strand of hair from her face, and leaned forward towards her ear. "Memories, Caroline," He whispered, causing her shiver.

"Don't…" She whispered, breathlessly, her body burning with just the thought of him inside her.

He chuckled, and nibbled on her ear. "Now, what were you saying about me not being nice?" He asked, rhetorically.

She turned her head, but soon learned it was a mistake, as she caught his eyes, and nearly weakened at the sight. She recognized that look in his eyes, and backed up until her back hit the wall, and she found herself trapped in the middle with the wall behind her, and Klaus in front, making her hot and wanting.

"You come to my classroom, and watch me with those blue-green eyes of yours, the same eyes that haunt me day and night, and you expect me to be nice." He remarked, watching her swallow, nervously.

"So, you not being nice to your students, is my fault?" She asked, though she had meant it as a statement.

He nodded. "How can I think straight when the woman I love, a woman I have not seen in two weeks, is sitting in the classroom, like she used to, with a dress that I can't help but to imagine pushing off her, inch by inch?" He whispered his voice dialing down to a sultry, husky tone.

Caroline's knees shook at his words, and she almost caved. Almost, "You could have ignored me, Klaus. You used to." She stated, but it was useless, she knew as well as he did that he never ignored her. Every day she sat in his classroom, and every day their eyes would catch, and in that instant, her body would burn, and she knew, from the look of desire that his burned too.

He shook his head, and leaned forward, until he was a breath away from her lips. "I couldn't ignore you if I tried, Caroline." He remarked, lowly, loving the sound of her whimper against his lips, though they were not touching, not completely.

Caroline couldn't hold back anymore, grasping his shirt, she pulled him until their mouths touched in a fiery passion. After two weeks of celibacy, they were burning for each other. The fire burned hot around them, as she ripped his shirt open, and ran her nails down his chiseled chest.

He hummed against her lips, and pulled back a fraction. "You owe me a new shirt, love." He whispered, against her lips.

She smiled, and kissed him, openly. "Put it on my bill." She returned, wrapping her arms around his neck with her hands threading into his hair.

He chuckled, and pulled back once more, rubbing his nose against hers. "You already owe me a new desk at home, love." He remarked, watching her roll her eyes, as she remembered the reason for a new one.

"Can I help it if my boyfriend is the sexiest teacher at the University, and when I'm with him, I want nothing more than to love him until we break?" She asked, nibbling his lips with her teeth.

He returned her kiss before pulling back. "Or until the desk breaks?" He asked, though she knew he was joking, for the desk didn't break, not completely.

She shrugged her shoulders, and pushed his shirt off his body. "Whatever works, now, enough talk, Mr. Klaus," She remarked, as she pulled on his shoulders.

He shook his head, and grasped her hips. "Not this time, Caroline." He replied, lowly. "This time, it's my turn." He added, watching her eyes widen with pleasure and desire.

"Yes, Mr. Klaus." She whispered, knowing that when it was his turn in their sexual games, she was his student and he was her master, but only until the end could she regain control.

It was a game she loved with him, and hated with others, because now, she could not see herself submitting to anyone else, but him. The man she loved, and the master of her body.

Klaus smirked, and pushed back from her, until he was standing in the center of his office. He watched as she pushed back from the wall, and moved like a cat towards him, before kneeling in front of him. He watched as she unbuckled his belt, and slowly unfastened his jeans, pushing them off his body, and watching her eyes widen at the sight of his bare skin.

"Oh, Mr. Klaus," She whispered, with pleasure, as she took in his enlarged shaft, ready to be pleasured. She lifted her eyes to his with a sly gaze, and leaned forward to blow on the tip, loving the sound of his gasp and moan above her.

With a smirk on her lips, she leaned forward, and took him a little at a time in her mouth, sucking gently, until he moaned, grasped her head with his hand, tugging gently at her hair. She loved him like this. Though his turn, meant that he pleasured her, she knew he enjoyed this part as much as she did.

She sucked and licked on his shaft, loving the taste and the sounds of him. He was close; she could tell. She could also tell, that he wasn't done, not by a long shot.

Suddenly, he grabbed her, and kissed her with a passion that shook her to her core. "Turn around." He ordered, and she complied, slightly curious of why he didn't let her finish. She heard rustling behind her, and she knew he was taking off his shoes, socks, and his pants.

She felt hands on her back, and the cool air hit her skin as he slowly unzipped her dress, and slowly pushed it off her shoulders. She knew he was pleased with her choice to go commando underneath, because of the intake of his breathe when her bare body was revealed underneath the dress. She wanted to look at his face, to see the simple beauty of his want for her, but she stayed in position.

"Look at me, love." He ordered, causing her to turn her head to look into his eyes. "You are the most exquisite creature on this earth." He began, stepping closer to her, and kissed her lips. "No other woman compares to you, love." He whispered, against her lips, and moved his lips to her ear with a gentle nibble and kiss.

She moaned when he pulled back, and moved her hair from her shoulder to kiss her bare skin.

"I'm going to take you from behind, love." He remarked, causing her to shiver with anticipation. "But you are going to take yourself." He added, as she moaned and gasped with excitement. "Do you understand?" He asked, firmly.

She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Klaus." She whimpered, feeling his lips over her back.

"Fantastic," He whispered, with satisfaction.

She hummed, and moved her legs when he pushed her gently forward, until her front was mere inches from the wall. Her body burned and yearned for his touch in a way no other man before made her. She placed her hands on the wall in front of her, trying to keep her balance straight.

He smiled at her attempt, and knelt down behind her. His hands moved over her ass, pulling the cheeks apart, and blew gently between the crevice. Her gasp and moan signaled her pleasure, and he smiled as he kissed her hips, and moved his fingers between the crevice, feeling the heat on his fingers, and loving it. "So ready for me, aren't you?" He asked, carefully.

She gasped as he inserted his finger inside her, and she threw her head back. "Yes, Mr. Klaus." She cried out, loving the feel of him behind her.

He stood up, and kissed the back of her head. "Are you ready?" He asked, his voice tensing when he felt her skin against his shaft.

She nodded, and her nails bit into the walls. "Yes, Mr. Klaus." She answered, as he parted her, and began to enter her, causing them both to cry out as the pleasure began to erupt around them.

"Two weeks, Caroline," He began, continuing his slow descent into her. "Two weeks without you in my bed, I nearly called the office for a week to go to you." He continued, placing his hands over hers on the wall. "I hate your boss." He ground out, causing her to smile.

She leaned her head back, and pushed closer to him. "He hates you." She remarked, knowing he didn't care what her boss thought of him. She let out a loud groan, and was thankful that no one was around to hear her.

His hands grasped hers, tightly, and she wanted so much to keep them there, as his thrusting continued. "You're mine, Caroline." He stated, as she smiled at his words. "Never forget that." He stated, roughly.

She nodded, and bit her lip as the pleasure took her to new heights. "Never," She whispered, her mind becoming unfocused.

He smirked, and leaned to her ear. "Never forget that I'm yours." He whispered, emotion riding on his voice.

She felt tears hit her eyes at the tenderness of his words, but it didn't last long as the pleasure began to overtake her, not hearing him as he said something else.

He pounded behind her, holding her hands above her head, her mouth opened in complete ecstasy, her eyes glazed over, and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. "Say it… Say it!" He demanded, in her ear.

She gasped, and pushed her ass closer to him, containing the scream that wanted to leave her lips. "Yes, Mr. Klaus." She gasped out, giving into the pleasure, not knowing what he said in her haze.

"What was that?" He asked, stilling his movements, as he slowly pulled out until only the tip of his shaft remained, and she whimpered at the loss.

She gasped, and hesitantly moved her hand to the front of her body. "I said, yes, Mr. Klaus, whatever you say." She whimpered, pulling on her nipples as he smirked with victory.

"Lower, Caroline, remember what I told you." He remarked, as she let her hand travel down her body to the bundle of nerves between her legs. "Good girl," He murmured, huskily.

She gasped as she touched the sensitive part of herself, and let out a moan. "I never…" She whispered, letting her fingers dance over her swollen clit, and couldn't stop the smile on her face.

He bent his head, and bit her shoulder, as he pushed his shaft into her once again, just as she inserted a finger between her lips.

"Oh, GOD!" She shouted, her knees buckling underneath her.

"Don't you dare fall!" He growled, as she hummed, and kept her legs stiff, though it was a struggle.

He smiled, and felt her beginning to squeeze him. She was so close. So close that he could taste his victory.

Caroline couldn't control the scream building up inside her. She needed release. She needed to scream his name. "I…I…I need…." She stuttered out, feeling his hand enclose hers between her legs, as she continued to thrust inside herself.

He groaned, squeezing her hand as he thrusted deep inside her. "What do you need?" He asked, trying to focus.

She moaned and lurched forward as a spasm hit her in waves just as he rubbed her nub with his thumb. "I need to….oh, god!" She cried, pleasure racking her body as if it was meant to be.

He smiled, but it didn't last long as he threw his head back as she began to squeeze him, and he cried out her name with pleasure soaring through him.

They collapsed against the wall with his shaft still inside her, slowly thrusting in the aftermath, her fingers buried deep within her, and his right hand massaging her. Sweat drizzled down both their backs as they slowly pulled apart, and she turned, with the strength she had left, and caught his eyes.

She shook her head as she searched his eyes. "Did you ask me marry you?" She asked, as her mind started to become clear and she realized what he had said in the moment of passion.

He swallowed, remembering how he ordered her to answer him, though he knew she didn't know what he had said, though he had wanted to hear it. "I…" He began, but her lips stopped him.

"If I say yes, will you let that student know he has an extra day for his paper?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled, and pulled her closer to him, aligning their bare bodies perfectly. "Hell, I'll give him the rest of the week." He answered, as she smiled.

"Then," She whispered, kissing him, gently. "Yes, Mr. Klaus, I'll marry you." She remarked, as he smiled with delight. "But first, where's the ring?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He smirked, and kissed her lips. "In my desk, at home," He answered, as she lifted her eyebrows in question.

"You hadn't planned on asking me during sex, did you?" She asked, as he shook his head.

"No, but I couldn't resist, love." He answered, as she smiled, brightly.

She shook her head, and kissed his lips. "Well, in that case, you'll have to correct that, but for the moment, I believe a celebration is in order." She began, wiggling her eyebrows, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh, really?" He asked, as she nodded her head.

"Yes, because, we are getting married, and also, I love you." She answered, watching his features soften.

"I love you too, Caroline." He returned, before they began their dance again, only this time, it was softer, and full of love.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Next Chapter: Thank You (Thanksgiving edition)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	5. Secretary

**I don't even know how long it's been for me, but I've been on an emotional overload lately, and this morning I started writing this, and voila! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Description:** **Klaus and his secretary are working late, and a small transformation makes him act on something he had tried to fight, possessing her.**

* * *

It was a hard, long day. The office was deserted, except for Klaus and his secretary, if she could be called that. She was a competent secretary, he would give her that, but it just unnerved him when she would show up dressed in a business suit and tight bun. She looked like an army enforcer, instead of a woman, which he should be thankful.

He hated women. They always broke your heart, and with the exception of Ms. Forbes. She was a dependable woman, who was always there when he needed her. Maybe he should give her a chance. He groaned, and dropped his pen on the desk. What was he thinking? He had been in dry dock for too long. He needed a release, and thinking about his secretary was not helping, not at all. She unnerved him, mainly because he was attracted to her, and knew that she was perfection in a suit. He had often imagined her body underneath that suit, but he didn't try to seduce her. He couldn't afford to lose her.

Klaus shook his head, as he frowned, and hit the page on the phone. "Ms. Forbes, would you come in here?" He called, standing up from the desk, and turned to try to place a file in the file cabinet.

The door opened behind him, but he kept his back to her. "I need the Anderson file. The court date is next Friday, a week from today, and I need to study it…this…weekend." He trailed off, with the last three words fading in the silence. During his talk, he had turned around to catch her eyes, and found his breath catching in his throat. "Ms. Forbes?"

Caroline smiled, and clasped her hands in front of her body. "It's on my desk. I'll go and retrieve it for you." She responded, turning to leave the office.

As she left, Klaus remained frozen in his place. She was breathtaking today. Why hadn't he noticed before? Today, she was wearing a summer dress with her blonde hair in waves to her shoulders, and her eyes…her eyes sparkled like the ocean waves with the sun reflecting off the water.

The door opened again, and she entered, carrying the file in her hands. She smiled at him, a friendly smile, but paused as she placed the file on the desk.

"There you are, Mr. Mikaelson." She remarked, straightening up. "If there is nothing else, I'd like to leave now. I have a date." She stated, with another friendly smile.

Klaus frowned, and finally felt his legs moving towards her. Bad decision. "With who?" He asked in a demanding tone.

She rolled her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure, your sister was kind enough to set me up with someone." She answered, feeling her heart skip a beat as he stepped closer to her.

Klaus stopped merely two breathes away, and his eyes narrowed at the light shining out of her eyes. Why hadn't he noticed her light before? "You're ravishing, Ms. Forbes." He responded, huskily.

She swallowed, and tried to keep a straight face. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson." She returned, wanting to move, but his eyes, his cerulean eyes, kept her glued to her position.

"Klaus," He demanded, lightly.

She felt her body burn at his unspoken demand to say his name. "Klaus…" She let out in a catchy breath. He always had this effect on her, and she never understood it, not really, until today when Rebekah took her shopping on her lunch break, and gave her a slight makeover.

He smirked, and one side of his face revealed a dimple. The reveal made her legs liquid, and she struggled to keep the effect inside. "Caroline…"

That did it. One voice of her name on his lips, her first name, and she melted. Her breathe let out in a shaky moment, and her lips parted. She needed to move. She needed to…

Her thoughts went flying out the window when his arms reached forward and pulled her to him, aligning her body with his, making her moan at the feel. The moan was captured when his mouth lowered to hers, and she melted once more.

Oh, how she had wanted this.

Their lips mated in a dance that was ancient and full of passion, passion that had been buried for so long, his hot, delicious tongue dived into her mouth, and she accepted it with hers pushing into his, making them moan in a way that made them shake in each other's arms. She felt her arms lift and surround his neck, as his surrounded her waist, holding her closer.

They slowly separated, and their breaths intermingled as they panted with the passion still simmering.

Klaus' hand reached up, and cupped her face. A smile touched his face as he studied her flushed cheeks and desire filled eyes. "I don't know about you, love, but either we finish this or I'm going to have to take cold showers for years."

"I could quit." She suggested, running her fingers through his hair.

He shook his head. "No way in hell, am I letting you go," He responded, tightening his hold.

She smiled, and pressed her body to his, a body that was burning as she knew he was. "Well then," She remarked, leaning closer to his mouth. "Finish it, Mr. Mikaelson." She added, feeling him smile against her lips.

"With pleasure, Ms. Forbes,"

Their lips met once again, and Klaus cupped her ass, before trailing up to find the zipper to the back of her dress. Dragging it down, he felt her shiver in his arms, and he smiled against her lips. Her skin was soft, like velvet. So soft, it made his mouth water with the anticipation of tasting her.

Her arms lowered, allowing him to push the dress, slowly to the ground. He wanted her, but he wanted to take his time, running his hands slowly back up her body, noting that she didn't have any underwear on. He wanted to take his time with her, for he didn't know when he would have her in his arms again.

"Slow later," She remarked, reading his mind, pushing his now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, and ran her nails down his chest to his pants. He kicked off his shoes, and inhaled deeply as she pushed his pants to the ground, cupping his balls with a hand that was skillful and tender, but created a pain that made him growl in anticipation.

She smiled, and aligned her body with his. "Possess me, please," She nearly begged, feeling him growl once again, and picked her up, only to carry her to the leather black couch in the corner of his office. A couch he had spent many late nights on, but now, he was sharing it with her.

Laying her down, he attached his mouth to hers, and let his hands roam over her body. Slow was definitely out the window, when he cupped her nether region, and found her wet and ready. He smiled, and felt her hand touching his shaft once again, only this time, aligning him to her entrance.

Holding her eyes, he pushed inside, and moaned, loudly, joining her semi-shout of 'yes'. Feeling her surround him, he closed his eyes at the perfect feel, and began to push into her with a force that rocked them on the couch, with the sound of leather moving underneath her body.

"I want to taste you, love." He spat out, thrusting and pulling inside her.

She cried out, and clutched his shoulders. "Taste me…" She cried, wanting more.

He smirked, and bent his head to her throat, and nibbled, lightly, before thrusting deep inside her, seating himself in her core, and then captured her breast in his mouth for a perfect taste.

She wailed, and arched up, loving the feel of his lips on her body and his shaft in her core. Her legs lifted, and encircled his waist, taking him deeper, even though he was only thrusting lightly as he feasted on her breasts.

She was so close. So close…

"I want it hard, Klaus, please…" She whimpered, feeling her stomach clenching wanting him to go even deeper.

He smiled on her skin, and bit her left nipple, lightly, causing her cry in ecstasy. Moving his right hand down between their bodies, he placed his pointer finger on her clit. She came up from the couch, and her face turned to complete pleasure. He moved his thumb, and pulled her bottom lips, just as his hips began to thrust again.

Caroline was in euphoria. She had never felt this perfect sensation before in all her years of having sex. She opened her eyes, and found his eyes focused on her face, and she discovered, he was feeling the same sensations.

He was just as close as she was.

He pulled her clit again, and she clenched around his shaft, arching her hips up, she found the edge of the cliff, and clutched his shoulders as she dove into the lake of complete ecstasy, and in her daze, she felt him come inside her, which made her come once again.

When she came to a few moments later, she found him not on top of her, but between her legs, licking her, causing her to enter the realm of pleasure once again.

Her eyes rolled, and her hands threaded through her hair, as she let out a gasp, and felt his hands steadying her hips.

"Klaus…Oh…God…You…" She stuttered, letting out a moan. She almost came once again, hearing him moan as she felt her body tense, and his tongue entered her with a technique that made her come apart again.

She panted, and opened her eyes to find him on top of her, and she smiled. "I'm never quitting." She stated, watching him smile.

"Good," He answered, bending down to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his lips, which made her hot once again.

 **~XXX~**

"What have you done to me?" She asked, later that night after her sixth orgasm.

Klaus smiled, and held her close, content to stay on the couch with her in his arms for the rest of the night. "I possessed you, Caroline."

She hummed, and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "Just wait until the morning, mister, and I'll show you possessed." She stated, snuggling into his arms.

He chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. "I already am." He whispered, smiling into darkness, making a mental note to thank his sister for attempting to set him up with his secretary.

Later, he would tell Caroline that it was him that Rebekah had set her up with that night, and eleven months later, she was Caroline's maid of honor, and nine months after that, she was their daughter's godmother.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **This week is particularly busy for me, because I'm working on wrapping up one of my stories, and I have a topic to turn in for my next paper in my Master's program.**

 **I hope you all will continue to be patient!**

 **Oh, if you all have a possession you would like to see in some form, a dark one or something sexy to see, let me know! One-shots are therapeutic for me!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	6. Library

**It was a rainy day, and this just struck me. Also, I had a five day weekend due to Easter, which means a five day break from the stress of work (at the library). Anyway, this idea came to me, and yes, it takes place in a library.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Description: Caroline works at the library, and Klaus is the computer technician. Need I say more...**

* * *

It was hard sometimes, working in a library. There were days were helping patrons put a smile on her face, and there were days were she just wanted to scream because some were so rude and unthankful and just…

Placing a book on the shelf, Caroline sighed. It had been a screaming day today. Not only did four computers crash, but several patrons complained that her co-worker was being a bitch, something she could see for herself. She had nothing against Katherine, but sometimes her good friend pushed the limits of their job.

Caroline shook her head, and turned it to find the clock on the wall. Only twenty minutes 'til closing and it was something she was looking forward to. Going home, curling in her soft chair, watching her favorite show with a cup of hot tea in her hand.

She was the last tonight, as it was her turn to lock up. The so-called director had left several hours ago; the excuse was everything was handled, even though she was supposed to stay until closing. Katherine had had enough, and had walked out nearly thirty minutes ago, leaving Caroline, the dependable one, alone in the library, which wasn't so bad, considering there were no patrons in the library. Hardly anyone came in at six in the afternoon. Everyone wanted to get home, and relax, especially since it was Friday.

Her hand traveled to the spine of a book, she knew was a sweet Shakespearean play about fairies and true loves. Ah, romance, her life had been lacking in that area. Only one date in the past year, and it was with some twerp who had the nerve to say that books were boring and her job was just as boring.

The only man who seemed to come to her thoughts was the one who was the computer technician, Klaus. Oh, he was arrogant, but he was hot as hell, and he made her dream dreams that had her reaching for water in the middle of the night.

She sighed, longingly, and shook her head. "I really need help." She moaned, placing the book back on the shelf.

"Help with what, love?"

She jumped, and grasped the shelf beside her with one hand while the other lifted to her chest. "Oh, God! Seriously!" She shouted, turning to face the man who just crossed her thoughts. She glared at him, trying to avoid the way he looked in denim jeans and a black Henley with three necklaces around his neck. He didn't look like a computer tech guy, but she supposed that was because he enjoyed the bad boy persona he appeared to have.

Klaus smirked, and she could have sworn those dimples made her legs shake. "I take it; you forgot I was still working on the computers." He remarked, motioning to the front.

She relaxed, and leaned lighting against the shelves. "I suppose I did. Now," She began, straightening her back, and walked passed him to take the short walk to the front door, where she flipped the sign, and locked the door. There was an employee exit, which was convenient at the moment. She didn't know how long he was going to take on the computers. "Are you done? Or is there something else you need to do?" She asked, moving behind the front desk to gather her stuff.

He smiled, and moved to the side of the desk, and leaned against the corner of the desk. "The computers have worms. You're going to need to get the software updated and a strong anti-virus on all the computers." He answered, watching her, closely. She was wearing a soft yellow summer dress with blue roses, and her feet were bare, most likely from kicking off her shoes during the day, with her hair in a low bun at her neck. The outfit accentuated her figure, and it made him hard with want, which didn't surprise him. For the past few months, he had found himself wanting her in more ways than one, and it practically ruined his social life.

She groaned, and turned, letting the skirt of her dress fly up. "That's not good news." She stated, leaning against the other side of the desk, and crossed her arms over her chest. "How much is it going to cost?" She asked, trying not to look at him.

He lowered his head, but his eyes focused on her, as he moved towards her. "I don't have the figures on hand at the moment, but I can get them for you first thing Monday." He answered, stopping just a few inches from her.

She shifted, and felt the electricity from his body radiate towards her. "Klaus…" She choked out, then cleared her throat, and moved away from him, reaching for a few more books, and headed towards the fiction room.

Klaus smiled, and followed her into the back room, turning off a few lights in the front along the way, attempting to help her. "Why do you run away?" He asked, watching her stop mid-stride in front of the racks of books.

Caroline lifted her head, and continued on her quest. "I don't run away. I have work." She answered, though it wasn't completely the truth. She was running away. Running away from the feelings he was eliciting inside her.

She was terrified of the feelings. It wasn't something she was too familiar with, and yet it seemed so natural. She placed one of the books in its correct spot, and started to move towards the next spot.

"Caroline, it's after closing. You don't have to work." He stated, following her down the aisles.

She scoffed. "If I don't then the she-demon will complain Monday that this should have been done Friday, and find out Katherine left early and…" She stopped when his hand rested on her arm.

"You can't do this alone, Caroline." He whispered, and she turned her head to find his eyes bearing into hers.

She swallowed, and stepped back, moving away from his seductive eyes. "If I don't, who will?" She asked, more to herself than anyone.

He rolled his eyes. "Caroline, I've known you for six months, and I know you take on too much, but this…" He began, grasping her by her upper arms, and turning her to face him. "This is too much." He added, glaring into her eyes, meaning more than just her workload. He meant their attraction for each other.

She wanted to move. Truly she did, but the fire in his eyes lit her body in a way that made it impossible for her to move.

Their eyes were frozen on each other, and in a split second that seemed to be either too fast or too slow, Caroline found herself pinned against the shelf with his hot mouth on hers. The books in her arms fell to the floor with a loud thumb, but it was unnoticed, as her arms went around his shoulders, holding onto him.

Their mouths moved over the other with a hotness that made them moan and shake with need. It was a feeling of euphoria that made her press her body closer to him.

"I've been wanting to do that for months." Klaus breathed out, as they separated.

She panted, and lifted her eyes to his, resting her right hand on his cheek. She smiled, a first smile that day, and pulled his head to hers. "Don't stop now." She muttered, opening her mouth on his, and with a low moan, felt his hands caress her hips.

He lifted the skirt of her dress, and let his fingers graze over her legs, her thighs, until they found her hips. She was velvet to his touch, and it made him want her even more.

Her own hands moved down to his pants, and unbuckled his pants, then unbuttoned and lowered the zipper.

"It can't be slow." He muttered, pulling back, pushing her underwear down her legs with her help. "I've been wanting you so long, love." He added, and she pushed his pants down, and cupped him before moving her hands around his waist.

"You have no idea." She returned, squeezing his ass with her hands, and he groaned, before he cupped her between her legs, feeling her heat, and with a swift motion, slid his fingers inside her.

She groaned, and let her head hit the shelf behind her. She could hear the books shake, and the shelf moan with the force, but she didn't care. This was better than any dream she ever had. He smiled at her reaction, and licked his lips.

His finger curled inside her, and she cried out with pleasure. She wanted it to happen. She wanted more.

"Klaus…" She cried, feeling her legs shake.

He smiled, and removed his fingers before lifting her to rest on the shelves, and in a fluid movement, kissed her and entered her in a sweet progression that made them shake.

He pounded upwards, hearing the shelves shake behind her.

"I don't….Oh…God!" She cried, holding onto his shoulders.

He grunted, and gripped the shelves behind her head, trying to steady himself. She was heaven surrounding him, crying out his name. He needed her naked, that much was clear as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

She reached down as he slowed the pumping, and pulled his shirt off. Her eyes moved over his chest, and traced the tattoos on his shoulder. He moved his right hand behind her, and slowly unzipped her dress, and she smiled as she lifted her arms up, letting him pull it over her head, revealing her bare breasts to his eyes, for her dress had a built in bra.

"Oh…love…such perfection." He choked out, growing harder inside her, as she bit her bottom lip, feeling him.

He thrust his hips upward, and she cried out, letting the coolness of the metal shelves attempt to cool her, but it wasn't working. She was too hot. This had always been her dream. Fucking in the aisles of the library, amongst books, trying to stay quiet, as that was what was expected, and yet screaming out loud because the man who is thrusting inside you, filling you up to the point of explosion, is giving you such pleasure, you want to express it.

It was uncomfortable, she realized as one shelf was stationed at her upper shoulders, and one was at her lower back. "Klaus…um…" She whimpered, clutching his shoulders. "We need to move. The shelves…Oh mercy!" She cried out, as he shifted, and pushed in an area she didn't know would give her such pleasure.

He smiled, and lowered his head to brush his lips over her breasts, loving the intake of breath from her lips. "That's it, love." He whispered, brushing his tongue over her nipples. "Cry out your pleasure, give it to me." He added, shifting again, aware that he needed to kick his pants off, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk stopping her pleasure.

She let her mouth drop, and her eyes rolled as she felt the pleasure sing through her body. Her body shook with ecstasy, and it felt like heaven. She cried out his name, and felt him stiffen before nearly collapsing against her.

"Oh…my…" she panted, and he chuckled, lifting his head.

He caught her eyes, and touched her face. "Bad or good?" He asked, stroking her perfect skin, and pushed the strands of hair from her face.

She let out a breathless laugh, and placed her hands on his chest. "Heaven," She answered, leaning forward to capture his mouth, setting the fireworks off again.

He pulled out of her, and kicked off his boots and pants, before pulling back, and smirked.

"We really should leave." She commented, as he moved closer, and wrapped his hands over her breasts.

"Not yet, love. Not until we fuck on every part of this library." He answered, and she moaned. "Hold on, love," He requested, as knelt down, and caressed her ass with his hands, and pressed his lips on her feminine region.

She cried out again, and grasped the shelves beside her. Oh, his lips were heaven.

He opened his mouth, and trailed his tongue over her clit, and hummed at the taste of her. Her taste was wonderful, and turned him on.

He licked her lips, and slowly sucked, wanting to smile as she jerked her hips forward, trying to get closer. His fingers moved over her, and slowly entered her.

Caroline jerked as his movement made pleasure reach her. Oh, it was never ending. Vaguely, she heard books fall on the other side, but she didn't care. The man she had dreamed of was giving her a pleasure ride she never dreamed of, and she wanted it to never end.

He pumped his fingers inside her, licking her as he did so, and felt his chest tighten as she cried his name in a lust filled tone, he nearly came himself, even though he wasn't inside her.

She came once more, and threw her head back, hearing more books fall on the other side.

She felt his hands touch her face, and she opened her eyes. "You're giving me more work, Klaus." She remarked, panting.

He smirked, and shook his head. "No, let the she-demon clean it up." He returned, kissing her with an opened mouth.

She hummed, and licked his lips before he pulled back. "She won't do it. She doesn't know anything about working in a library." She whispered, as his lips moved over her check and neck.

"Then why did she get hired, love?" He asked, and her hands caressed his head, keeping him on her neck.

"Because…um…." She moaned, as he sucked her earlobe. "Because she claimed she could write grants, and yet she… oh…" She cried out, as his teeth nibbled her ear once more.

He smiled, and pulled back. He picked her up, and carried to the table where they had designated as a sitting area for the patrons.

"I told you we were going to fuck on every surface, love." He filled in when she gave him a curious glance. "I can assure, Caroline, this won't be a onetime thing." He added, sucking on her lower lip.

She moaned, and rested on the edge of the long table with her legs wrapped around him. "I hope you know…" She began, as he lowered his head to suck on her breasts. "That I don't usually have sex with men I don't know." She added, and he chuckled, lifting his head and caught her eyes.

"Only me," He returned, straightening to place his hands on either side of her, and bore into her eyes. "I want this for the long haul, Caroline. Haven't you figured that out yet?" He asked, as she began to piece together the reasons.

All those times he came when it could be someone else, and only when she was there, only talking to her, singling her out, arguing with her with a smile on his face.

She smiled, and touched his face. "Well then, get on with it, Klaus." She ordered, and he smiled.

He opened his mouth, and sucked on her mouth. She pulled him closer, and felt her body leaning back until she was laying on the table, and she hoped it was going to be steady. He aligned himself at her entrance, and pushed inside her, and they both cried out at the pleasure.

This shouldn't happen. He realized as he pounded into her with her legs wrapping around his waist, and holding him with her arms around his shoulders. He shouldn't have been able to want her as soon as this, but it did happen, and he was in another state of pleasure as he continued to thrust deep inside her.

He loved her, that much was certain, and he could tell she cared for him, may be not love, yet, but still. She owned him, and he was in the process of owning her, and he would if it took the last breathe in his body.

"It maybe sooner than you think." She moaned, and he realized he had spoken the words outloud.

He smiled, and captured her lips, sealing their feelings. He gripped the table above her head, and continued to thrust. He just couldn't get enough.

He wanted more. Shifted to the left, he pushed, and felt her tighten. That was the spot.

Caroline cried out, and let her nails dig into his shoulders. He had pushed into that spot that only he seemed to find, and it felt so good.

He was a god as a lover.

"Please…push…me…harder…" She cried, arching her back, trying to get closer.

He grinned, and he thrusted harder, feeling the pleasure build up once again. Reaching between them with his right hand, he tugged on her clit, and gently massaged it.

"Oh…yes…oh…Klaus!" She cried, as he thrusted even deeper, and came with her.

They panted and slowly he came down, pulling out of her, gently. "I don't think I could get tired of you, love." He confessed, moving to lie beside her on the table, and she laughed.

"Katherine is going to have a mess to clean up Monday." She replied, turning her head, and smiled. "I'm taking Monday and Tuesday off." She added, and he lifted his brows. "I think I deserve a four day sex holiday." She admitted, sitting up, and moved to pull him off the table, and set him on a wooden chair, where she straddled him.

He chuckled, and placed his hands on her hips. "And who did you have in mind for this sex holiday?" He asked, and she stroked his scruffy cheek.

"A certain computer technician who gives me such pleasure I only read about in books." She answered, brushing her lips over his, lightly.

He chuckled, and caressed her bare body closer to his. "I don't want a weekend, Caroline." He remarked, and she shook her head.

"I don't either." She returned, smiling.

He nodded, and lifted her in his lap, and slowly she came down on his shaft, causing them to groan once more. "Good,"

The following Monday, Caroline received a text.

 _I don't know who or what you did Friday night to cause such a mess, but I hope you had a good time. ~Kat_

A few minutes later another came through—

 _Btw, the board fired the she-demon. When you come back, they want you to take her place. Enjoy your days. ~Kat_

Caroline laughed, and felt lips on her shoulder, as she rolled over in bed, and moved to lie on top of her new love. "You read it."

He nodded, and smiled. "I did." He confessed, wrapping his arms around her body.

Since arriving at her apartment early Saturday morning, Klaus and Caroline hadn't left her bed, except to order food and go to the bathroom.

Despite Klaus wanting to leave the library with the evidence of their lovemaking, Caroline wanting to at least clean the hard surfaces. The books were left scattered on the floor, and Katherine had figured out the rest.

Caroline sighed as she lifted her head to look down at him. "Did you mean it, Klaus?" She asked, and ran her fingers through his hair. "When you said I owned you." She added, and he nodded.

"Love, you owned the first time you argued with me." He confessed, and she smiled, bowing her head to kiss his lips.

"Well, you own me." She confessed, before he rolled them over and proceeded to make love with her all over again.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope I didn't go overboard with the smut! I'm not that good at writing this kind, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **If you have a dark or a one-shot where they "possess" each other, and possess I mean where they end up owning the other, like the ones I write, or what have you, let me know, and I'll do my best to write it!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	7. Neighbors

**I know this is a short one, but I hope you enjoy all the same.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

 **Description: Klaus is Caroline's friendly, sexy neighbor, and one afternoon he catches her in her fantasy, and decides to help her out.**

* * *

The first time they met was a fluke. She had just moved into the apartment next door, and on that day, he had just come home to grab something before heading back to work.

He bumped into her, or she bumped into him, neither one is certain, but the moment their eyes locked, they were goners.

It wasn't the love at first sight kind of love, no, it was more "You push all my buttons, and yet somehow I want to make love to you until we both scream."

She sighed as she realized one day, all their bickering, all their late-night talks, had caused her to fall in love with her neighbor.

Caroline lowered the spoon, and stared at the pint of ice cream on the counter in front of her. This would not do. Placing the lid back on the half-eaten pint, she slipped it into the fridge, and placed the spoon in the sink.

Turning, she glanced at the clock. Klaus would be home soon from his day at the office, and if he was in a good mood then he would stop by, but today was the meeting with his father, so odds where she wouldn't see him today.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. A day without seeing him was torture, even though he would text, it wasn't the same as seeing him, hearing his accented voice, and gazing into his cerulean blues.

Her body reacted to the image of him in her mind, and she moaned. She had known him for only a year, and yet she was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him, and her body knew it.

She needed a release, and soon. Pushing away from the counter, she entered her bedroom. In her nightstand was a small relief, and boy did she need it.

Stripping off her clothes, she laid down on the bed. Imagining him on top of her was easy, she had done it so many times before, and her body was already hot. Turning on the vibrator, or stress reliever, as she called it, she let out a moan, as she moved it between her legs.

She was already sensitive, and that made her cry out even louder. Her back arched off the bed, and her free hand moved to her breasts, tugging the nipples, and rubbing them as sensually as she could. She cried out his name, begging the pleasure to continue. It was so delicious, but not delicious enough. Her mind was addled, and with a thought, she brought her legs up, and moved the vibrator down even more.

"OH…YES!" She cried, pressing a little harder, and letting the feeling sing through her body. She wanted it more and more. She wanted the pleasure to last. Her breathing was coming out in pants, and her vision was becoming unfocused. Her hips were rolling, trying to counter the movements of her hand. She was so close.

In her mind, she thought of him, and what his scruff would feel like against her nether region, and that made her even hotter. She bit her bottom lip, hard, and cried out his name once again.

She would have pleasure with him, even in her imagination. That much she was certain, and as pathetic as it may have been, Caroline knew it would feel great at the moment.

She was almost at the peak, when she felt lips touch hers, and a hand push hers away from the vibrator, turning it off, and threw it beside them on the bed.

She opened her eyes, and gasped as she saw him standing over her with a desire filled expression on his face. "Klaus…"

He smirked, and moved to lay down beside her. "Having fun without me, love?" He whispered, bending even more to capture her lips with his.

She moaned into his mouth, and wrapped her arms around him, realizing he was naked, as she was.

He pulled back, sucking her bottom lip, and nuzzled her nose with his. "Tell me this isn't going to be a one-night type of thing, Caroline." He murmured, massaging her nether region. "Because the thought of only having you one night, isn't going to cut it." He added, as he pulled up to look at her.

She smiled, and touched his face. "I don't think one night will be enough." She whispered in return, and he smiled, laying his body on top of hers, as his lips covered hers.

She cried out into his mouth, as his hand worked wonders between her legs, and his fingers slowly entered her, testing the waters. "Oh, for the love of…" She was cut off when her eyes rolled upwards, and she came crashing down.

She opened her eyes, and found him watching her. "Sorry…" She began, but his lips cut her off.

He chuckled, and sighed as he pulled back. "Never apologize for finding pleasure with me." He remarked, moving his hand up to caress her sides, and searched her eyes. "You don't know how I felt when I entered this apartment, wanting to see you, and I heard you moaning. I thought…" He paused, swallowing, as he settled between her legs. "Then I heard you cry my name, damn Caroline, I never got turned on so fast." He added, and she smiled, wanting to touch him.

He massaged the sides of her legs, and smiled, devilishly. "How long I have wanted this…" He muttered, sliding up her body, letting his shaft touch her opening, and they both gasped. He captured her lips with his, and slowly pushed forward.

They cried out with Caroline wrapping her arms around his body, and holding him, as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, I never dreamed." He muttered, feeling her surround him, and she held on as he began to thrust deeply within her.

"Thank God, I gave you a key." She moaned, rocking her hips with his.

He smirked, showing off one of his dimples, and pushed harder. Her hands moved from his shoulders down to his hips, and her nails bit into his buttocks, causing him to inhale sharply at the feel.

They rocked together both crying out in pleasure. His eyes met hers, and lowered his head to brush his lips over hers. They were so close. So close…

Caroline threw her head back, and her back arched, pressing her body close to his. Her body began to shake and she felt his return the shake, as their eyes caught, she smiled, before they cried out together. Shaking from the pleasure, his hands touched her face, and he gently stroked her cheeks. Under her eyes, were tears of joy. Smiling, he bent down, and kissed each eye, before catching her lips with his.

They pulled apart, and he stared down into her eyes, looking for a sign, any sign that would force him to leave.

"You think, you're getting away that easily." Caroline remarked, breaking through his thoughts. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" She added, with a sharp tone.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Probably not as long as I have, love." He returned, stroking her face.

She smiled, and lifted her hand to touch his face. "Better than I dreamed." She whispered, and he cocked one of his brows up.

"Ah, so you've dreamed about me, have you?" He asked, shifting slightly, watching her eyes light up with pleasure.

"Don't get cocky, Klaus." She responded, though her face was relaxed and warm.

He chuckled, and brushed his lips, lightly, over hers. "I dreamed about you too." He admitted, and her eyes widened before she smiled and stroked his scruffy cheek. "You know, this changes a few things." He continued, placing kisses along her cheek and lips and neck.

She hummed, and tilted her head giving him access to her throat. "Oh…?" She asked, breathlessly.

He hummed, and gave her throat a soft nibble, causing her to moan in pleasure. "I'm not going to let you go now." He confessed, feeling her push him over on the bed, and straddled him with her face above his, and his shaft still inside her.

"Who's asking you to?" She asked, and he smiled, before she bent down and captured his lips in a hot, smoldering kiss.

His hands threaded into her hair, and he returned the kiss with passion, and in his mind he was thankful that his father canceled the meeting for the day, so he could come home, and make love with the woman who had captured his heart for more than one night.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know this was short, but I needed to relax after a long week, and this story kept coming in my head, as well as a few other things.**

 **I plan on updating a few more stories this weekend, as I need to unwind, and writing tends to do that. :)**

 **If you have a request, I'm still open to them!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	8. Heat

**I've been spending a few days trying to catch up on my writing and so forth, so bear with me!**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Description: Caroline hires a maintenance man to fix the air conditioner at her office only to discover he has more than one talent...burning her hotter than the heat.**

* * *

The air conditioner was fried at the office, and for that reason, Caroline had sent the group home, while she waited for the repair man to fix the dang thing.

The small office was on the thirteenth floor of a semi-old building in the north end of town, and Caroline was beginning to realize that it may very well be a piece of bad luck, as so many others had come to realize when they moved in the building.

First, the lights wouldn't stay on past three, and then, during the winter, the heat wouldn't go past 55, which caused a few of her staff to arrive at work in overcoats, which didn't look too professional at all. Then, the computers started acting up, and to top it off, today, it was so hot, she had to send her people home, giving them a four-day weekend, until the air conditioner could be fixed, and because of the heat, the computers overheated.

Caroline groaned, and moved to her office, she had long since removed her coat and had left the pencil skirt and sleeveless cotton shirt on. Her hair had been pulled up and sweat beaded on her face all the way down her chest.

She had removed her shoes and was in the process of debating whether or not she should just tell the guy to come back on Monday, call her people, and give them a week off. They certainly deserved it, after what they had been through.

She sauntered to her desk, and placed the bottled water on top before sitting in her roll away chair, leaning back, and closed her eyes.

"Not that I don't mind the view, but would you be so kind as to let me out."

She jerked up and gasped as the repairman emerged from underneath her desk. "What the hell are you doing down there?!" She demanded, rolling back, and crossing her legs.

Klaus, the new repairman, and a devil with an English accent smirked as he stuck his head out from underneath the desk. "Well, if you must know, whoever designed the air system placed the main vent in this office, just exactly under your desk. I couldn't very well examine it without looking underneath." He answered, not moving to leave the desk.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, now you've examined it, please fix the air, and leave." She ordered, but he didn't budge.

"Such hostility, love." Klaus began, and she jerked her eyes to catch his. "Is this because of the date, which you walked out on?" He inquired, with a smirk.

She held her breathe. She wanted to say, not because of the way you burn me, but that would seem vulgar, and her mother raised her better than that. "Just fix the damn air." She muttered, turning in her chair and stood up.

He frowned, slowly crawling to stand up. "Since we are on the subject, why did you walk out?" He asked, his breath hitting the base of her neck.

Caroline shifted on her feet. This was the reason. She thought. You make me feel wanton. It was funny, but when she accepted he blind date from her friend, she never expected the man would be a sexy Brit with eyes that made her hotter than she ever been. She had left the date with her senses dulled and her heart racing because she wanted nothing more than to take him home and love him until neither could walk.

Of course, the main reason was he didn't seem to remember. _Damn you, Rebekah._ She thought, closing her eyes. _Setting me up with your brother, the man who doesn't remember me from all the other girls he apparently has been with._

She shivered as his hands touched her upper arms, and slowly trailed them down in such a sensual manner it made her moan.

"You burn me, Caroline." He whispered, his breath hitting the edge of her ear.

She bit her bottom lip and felt his hands move to her hips. She shook her head. This was not happening. "Fix the air…" She moaned, wanting to move, but she couldn't as his hands began to move to the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down.

He hummed. "It's fixed, love, but there is something else that needs fixing." He murmured, huskily, placing a burning kiss on her cheek.

She moaned and felt her legs shake and her core begin to throb. She was on fire. Why did he always do this to her? He had walked into the office with the sole purpose to fix the air, and yet he seemed to focus on one thing and one thing only…her.

She felt her skirt hit the floor and she blushed as she remembered she had taken off her underwear earlier because of the heat in the office.

"You are a naughty, naughty girl, Caroline." He uttered in her ear. His hands moved to the skin of her ass, cupping it making her jump with pleasure.

She bit her lip, feeling her body shake with need. It had been so long. So long…

His hands found the front of her body and slowly slid the shirt up. "Raise your arms," He ordered in a tone that sounded strangled.

She started to protest but his hands were sliding over her stomach in a way that made her crave his touch on her bare body. Lips touched her bare shoulders as her arms lowered and the shirt fell to the floor.

"Braless too?" He asked, cupping her breasts from behind.

She moaned as her body leaned back, hitting him with a force that made her cry out. His right hand continued its exploration of her breasts while his left trailed down to cup her ever discreetly between her legs.

His touch burned her. It made her mind crave nothing else. His fingers ghosted over her clit until they trailed further between and finally…

"Oh, Klaus!"

He smirked at her voice calling out his name. It brought him such pleasure. "That's it, love. Call out to me…" He whispered, pushing his fingers deep into her core.

Her hips bucked against his hand. Her mouth ran dry as she breathed out and in, more like gasping. His touch was addicting. She realized with a muddled haze. He was pleasuring her in a way that made her want to drag him to the wall and have him pin her to it.

Her hands reached back and found his pants. As her mind continued to be taken over by pleasure, she wanted more. It was awkward trying to unfasten his pants from behind and she could have kicked him when he chuckled in her ear but it was at this moment when his fingers hit a sensitive spot inside her.

She cried out, her body shaking and she wanted to bend over, but he held her upright. He continued to move his fingers inside her as she reeled from her shocking orgasm. She panted and wanted to slide to the floor, melt into oblivion. A sheer oblivion of pleasure…

As she continued to rock against his hand, his other moved to assist her in her attempts to unfasten his pants. She was in mid-rise once more when his hand moved away and she was turned with a force that shook her.

Their eyes met and her hands landed on his chest. His pants fell to the floor and soon his shirt followed. He pulled her close to his bare body, and she smiled, realizing she was still in her haze.

"What sweet pleasure I'm going to give you, Caroline." He began, holding her eyes and moving his hands up and down her bare hips. "Just like that night…"

She wanted to ask him if he did remember, but before she could utter a word, her lips were crushed underneath his in a searing kiss that made her body shake once more with need.

She moaned into his mouth and felt her body fall to the floor with Klaus hovering over her, still kissing her. She shifted to wrap her legs around his hips and felt him penetrate her in one swift movement.

"Oh…"

He smiled with satisfaction and pulled back to watch her as he began to slide in and out of her. The deep thrusts made her body swell and she wanted nothing more than to stay there in his arms.

Her nails bit into his hips as she lifted her hips to meet each thrust. "There…oh…" She cried, arching her back.

He opened his mouth on her throat and breathed hotly breathe with each open-mouthed kiss he placed on her skin.

They rocked together in a sea of passion on the floor of her office with her hands pulling at his hair and scratching his back. His right hand cupped the top of her head while the left held her right leg in position. "Shift, love, that's it." He uttered and began to whisper in French, using words that made her cry out with pleasure, for she understood them and craved them.

"Oh…say it again… Don't stop…" She moaned, begging as the sound of their moans and slick bodies echoed in the quiet office.

He chuckled and continued to speak in the language that made her hot, hotter than ever.

They moved in a dance as old as time with Caroline pushing him over and rode him with his hips thrusting upward.

They were so close. So close to perfect bliss. They strained to reach it. Her hair fell down her back and he smiled as his fingers brushed it back before trailing down to capture her breasts. He sat up as their hips continued to move and captured her lips.

"What do you need?" He asked, against her lips, sweat rising from their bodies.

She moaned and pushed her hips forward. "I need it hard. Hard and deep…" She answered, through her pants.

He pulled back and rolled them over once more. "As you wish" He moaned, thrusting deep and hard, just as she asked.

She cried out, arching her back in a way that brought them closer together. Tears filled her eyes and began to pour down her cheeks. It was an animalistic movement and yet it was right.

"Yes…oh…yes…" She cried, feeling her body surge with pleasure. It was rocking, her legs were numb and her hair was sticking to her face and neck.

He pushed deep inside her, feeling the surge building. "Let it come, love. Let it come." He ordered, taking his shaft out of her almost completely before plunging deep inside her while one of his hands pulled on her clit.

She screamed in pleasure her nails digging into his flesh as she felt him come inside her while she rode on the train of oblivious pleasure.

She came to minutes later with her body aching in ways she never dreamed. Her chest was slightly sore from the heaving and yet she completely sated. She turned her head to find him watching her and she smiled.

"You remembered that night." She asked, remembering the reason she had walked out of the date.

He smiled and touched her face with his hand. He moved closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. "How could I forget the most passionate night of my life with my little sister's maid of honor at her wedding?" He asked, and she slapped his shoulder. "That was the reason you walked out the other night, wasn't it?"

She nodded, shifting on the carpet to face him, completely. "I was embarrassed that you didn't seem to remember me." She revealed, holding his eyes.

"Oh, I remembered you, alright." He began, sliding towards her, and pulled her into his arms. "How could I not?" He asked, rhetorically. "Your shining blonde hair, sea-colored eyes, and a body that was made for sin."

She gasped and slapped his chest, playfully.

He laughed with her before sobering up. "I fell that night. I didn't want it to end." He admitted, searching her eyes.

"Neither did I." She confessed, gently.

He brushed his hand over her face. "Though, you should have realized that I did remember you, Caroline, especially since we had to go to the wedding and rehearsals and so on."

"Yeah, but we hardly ever spoke." She reminded him, feeling his hands moving over her body.

He hummed. "And yet, I still noticed you."

She blushed and moved her body until it was aligned with his, completely. "I noticed you, or else I would never have gone to bed with you that night." She admitted with a smile.

He laughed, gently. "I know."

She smiled, kissing him gently before resting her head on his shoulder. "You're not really a maintenance man, are you?" She asked in the silence.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not, but I had to see you again to find out why the love of my life ran away from me."

She laughed and moved to look at him once more. "But you did fix the A.C?" She inquired, with a soft glare.

He shook his head. "No, afraid not." He admitted, watching her smile. "What's with the smile?" He asked, and she moved to lay on top with her face peering down at him.

"Because I can give my workers a week off, while it does it fixed, so that means…" She paused, kissing his lips, sensually.

"Oh, Ms. Caroline, you are a bad girl." He remarked, kissing her passionately.

That night, the workers were relieved and excited to have two weeks, instead of one, off while the air conditioner was fixed, even though it was repaired in two days.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I've been writing for the past few days, taking a small break while my class is bombarding me with papers. LOL!**

 **If you have a passion you wish for me to write, let me know!**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
